New Beginnings
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: This is the follow-up to Merry Christmas Megatron and Merry Christmas Optimus. Optimus and Megatron are raising their family, and they're not the only ones.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron yawned as he woke; optics flickering on slowly. For a moment he forgot where he was, his processor being slow to start in the mornings. Then Megatron realized he was holding on to something – or better put: Someone. The silver Decepticon looked down to see Optimus Prime snuggled up to his chest plate; a dreamy smile on the young Autobot's face as he slept.

Of course. Now Megatron remembered. A few nights before he and Optimus had bonded to each other, becoming joined as one for the rest of their lives. Megatron smiled as he remembered how the young mech had looked at him with optics so full of love. The tyrant had had many lovers in his life, but none had ever looked at him like that. And none had ever made his spark want to burst with joy the way Optimus did. Megatron never wanted this moment to end.

But end it did; a sudden nauseous churning in his fuel tank that made Megatron bolt from the berth and into the wash room. He fell to his knees before the waste receptacle, the energon he had consumed the day before rushing up his throat.

The sudden jolt as his lover bolted from the berth awoke Optimus. The young truck rubbed at his optics tiredly as he sat up and glanced around. "Megatron? Where are you?" His only answer was the sound of retching.

Optimus went into the wash room and knelt behind Megatron, rubbing his bondmate's back. "Are you alright honey?"

Megatron gagged a few times before he could respond. "I'm alright. I guess whatever I ate last night didn't agree with me."

"I don't know about that," Optimus said, feeling a little worried. "This is the fourth day in a row you've been throwing up in the morning."

"There has been a stomach virus going around," Megatron admitted.  
>"Maybe I should take you to see Ratchet. A virus in your fuel tanks can move to other systems."<p>

Megatron sighed then rinsed the taste of vomit out of his mouth. "Very well, you're cute when you worry."  
>Optimus blushed and kissed his bondmate's cheek. "Flatterer."<p>

"Only for you," Megatron said with a smile.

"And don't you ever forget it," Optimus smirked. "Let's go."

The two of them walked outside of the Decepticon base on the outskirts of Detroit, Megatron unabashedly staring at Optimus's aft the whole time. The red and blue Autobot simply rolled his eyes and transformed into his alt mode, driving off; his bondmate following his lead. They soon reached the warehouse that served as the Autobot base and transformed. Optimus went inside immediately, but Megatron hesitated a moment. Even though the war between the Autobots and Decepticons was over, Megatron couldn't help feeling uncomfortable at their base. But he quickly shook off his unease and followed his bondmate.

Optimus walked down the hall to the med bay, going inside. "Ratchet? You here?"

Ratchet, the Autobot's medic, came out from the storage room in back, polishing a wrench. "Yeah, I'm here. Whaddaya want?" he asked with his usual grouchiness.

Megatron entered the med bay behind Optimus and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, hoping that Ratchet wasn't going to throw that wrench at him. The medic had deadly aim and would almost definitely aim for his helmet. The ambulance mech glared at the silver bot, not liking him one bit. Not that Megatron blamed him. The war had cost Ratchet his lover - an EMP blast wiping out her memories permanently.

"Ratchet, Megatron's been throwing up every morning for the past few days," Optimus said, ignoring the tension in the room. "Would you mind checking him over?"

Ratchet grumbled slightly, then sighed. "Ok, fine. Get on the med-berth."

Megatron watched Ratchet like a hawk as he made his way to the med-berth and sat down, keeping his optics glued to the red and white bot. Ratchet picked up a scanner and started a routine check-up.

"How long has he been throwing up?" Ratchet asked, directing his question at Optimus.

"Every morning for the past few days," Optimus said, going over and standing by Megatron. He took the large black servo into his own, knowing that the older bot was uneasy.

Megatron relaxed when he felt his bondmate take his servo. He gave a gentle squeeze to let him know he would be fine. Optimus smiled up at Megatron, blue optics gazing lovingly into red optics.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the scanner suddenly beeping twice.

"Huh. How about that?" Ratchet said.

"How about what?" Megatron asked sharply.

"Hold your horses. I need to double-check," Ratchet said, getting a more specialized scanner.

"Is he all right Ratchet?" Optimus asked, biting his bottom lip in worry.

Megatron's spark raced with dread, wondering what the medic was about to tell them. But, knowing his bondmate was even more worried, he sent comfort and love over the bond to reassure him.

The new scanner also beeped twice, causing Ratchet to smirk. "Well, isn't this interesting? If what this scanner's telling me is true, then you're about to become a mommy, Megatron."

At the news that he was pregnant, Megatron's optics widened in shock. His right optic then began to twitch and he simply passed out on the berth.

"Honey!" Optimus exclaimed, quickly checking on his bondmate. He then looked over at Ratchet. "Are you sure? Is he really carrying a sparkling?"

"Only one way to know for certain. Check his spark when he wakes up."

Several minutes later, Megatron finally woke up. He groaned slightly, having a throbbing headache from his helmet hitting the metal berth.

"Are you ok honey?" Optimus asked, helping his lover to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Megatron said, placing a servo on his helmet. "I just can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Believe it," Ratchet said simply. "Open up so I can officially confirm it."

Optimus smiled in excitement, holding tight to Megatron's servo. The silver Decepticon opened his chest plates over his spark chamber. "Do you see anything?" he asked off-handedly, though it was clear he was excited about the prospect as well.

Megatron's spark was large and glowing red. It almost completely hid the tiny blue spark nestled next to it. The little spark was pulsing gently, letting off a soft glow. Threadlike tendrils of energy connected the pair.

Optimus gasped in joy and grabbed Megatron in a huge hug. "Honey!"

Megatron smiled and held Optimus. He was going to be a mother. The former tyrant had occasionally pictured himself as having a family, but he had always assumed he would be the father. It was going to take some getting used to the idea of being the one to carry the sparkling, but he felt it would be alright as Optimus kissed him happily.

"All right, enough of that. Get out of here," Ratchet said, hefting the wrench.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe it!" Optimus exclaimed, practically jumping up and down as they left the med-bay. "A sparkling! Our own little sparkling!"

Megatron smiled at his mate's excitement and wrapped an arm around him. "You'd better believe it, because you're the father."

Optimus grinned broadly and kissed his cheek, then grew serious. "I think we should move here into the base," he said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Megatron asked. "Most of the bots here don't like me. Not that I blame them," he added, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't get me wrong. Your ship is wonderful, and I love being there with you," Optimus assured. "But I'd feel better if we were closer to a medic I know. Plus, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of some of your troops being so near our sparkling. A lot of Decepticons don't like me either."

"I can't argue with that," Megatron shrugged. "Though many of my troops, such as Savage and Shockwave, do like you. But if moving into your base is what you wish, I will not argue with you."

"Thank you honey," Optimus said, smiling.

"We have to tell my troops about this, of course," Megatron said. "We may be at peace, but I am still the commander of the Decepticons."

"Of course," Optimus agreed. "Let's tell my friends now since we're here. They're most likely on the rec-room."

Megatron nodded quietly. He wasn't looking forward to this, but if he was going to stay here on a permanent basis he had to. For Optimus's sake.

The two of them entered the rec-room, and for once everyone was there at the same time. Sari and Bumblebee were playing a video game, and Bulkhead was watching. Jazz and Prowl were snuggled up on the couch reading a novel together. Bulkhead, Jazz, and Prowl looked up when they entered; the ninja-bot's visor narrowing when he saw Megatron enter and place his hands on Optimus's shoulders. Jazz looked indifferent, but kept his guard up.

"Hey guys. I have an announcement to make," Optimus said.

"What's up Boss Bot?" Bumblebee said, shifting nervously. They all knew that the war between the Autobots and Decepticons was over, but the team was still adjusting to seeing Megatron and not have to worry about being attacked.

"It's pretty important," Optimus said. "First off, I'm moving back into the base, and Megatron's coming with me."  
>"You moved out?" Bulkhead said.<p>

"I've been living on Megatron's ship for the past 8 months."

"Oh. Right," Bulkhead said, blushing slightly.

"S-so _**he's**_ m-moving in h-here?" Bumblebee stammered, optics wide in fear.

"Optimus, do you think it's wise to have Megatron here?" Prowl asked. "I know the war is over, but…" He trailed off, unable to find the right words to express his concerns without insulting his friend or angering the large Decepticon.

"It'll be fine Prowl," Optimus reassured him. "The war is over for a reason. And there's more."

"Well, come on man!" Jazz cajoled. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

Optimus grinned broadly. "We're having a sparkling."

At hearing the surprising news, everyone in the room had a different reaction. Bumblebee's jaw dropped, Bulkhead's CPU crashed causing him to pass out, Jazz looked excited, and Sari just looked puzzled.

Prowl's look of distrust toward Megatron instantly vanished, replaced with genuine happiness for his team leader. "Congratulations, Optimus."

Megatron smiled proudly, putting his arms around Optimus and pressing his chest to his mate's back.

"Wow!" Jazz exclaimed. "To think there's gonna be a sparkling running around the base. Haven't seen one in way too long."

"Bulkhead?" Bumblebee said, leaning over his unconscious friend and tapping his helm. "Bulky?"

"What's a sparkling?" Sari asked, confused.

"In human terms, you would call it a baby," Megatron told her.

"So Optimus is like… pregnant?" the little girl ventured.

"Nope," Optimus said, smirking as he jerked his thumb toward the bot behind him. "He is."

That piece of news was even more shocking to the assembled bots. Bumblebee's jaw looked like it was about to fall off and hit the floor; Jazz and Prowl were stunned speechless; and Bulkhead, who had just woken, immediately passed out again.

"Well, I certainly never saw that coming," Prowl said quietly.

Jazz, coming out of his shock, began to snicker. "Well, well, well. Mommy Megatron."

Megatron didn't bother responding to that beyond simply rolling his optics.

"Thanks for taking it so well guys," Optimus said, smiling. "We're going to go get our stuff from the ship now."

"Be careful Optimus," Prowl said.

"Don't worry," Megatron said. "I might be pregnant, but I can still protect him from my own troops."

"Hey! Who beat whom in our last battle?" Optimus laughed, swatting at the older bot's arm.

"Don't let that go to your head," Megatron chuckled.

"Uh-huh," Optimus said as the two of them left.

"So," Sari began. "How do you guys have kids anyway?"

'Oh slag!' Bumblebee thought, panicking. "Jazz, why don't you take this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the base, Optimus and Megatron transformed into their alt modes and took off for the Decepticon ship.

"You know, there's an empty room in the base that would be perfect for a nursery," Optimus said. "We'll just need to paint it and move out any junk."

"That's sounds great," Megatron said. "But we must first inform my troops before we do anything else."

"Yeah, sure. Of course," Optimus said, too excited to really listen. "Let's see, we'll need to build a crib. And a playpen. And they don't have any toys for sparklings on Earth. We'll have to get some shipped from Cybertron."

Megatron chuckled, but let Optimus talk his spark out. The young truck continued for the entire drive. When they arrived at the ship, the pair transformed and went inside. Standing just inside the entrance to greet them was Savage; a Decepticon who transformed into a Blackbird jet, and who was also Megatron's younger brother.

"I was wondering when you'd get back," Savage said as they walked up to him. "Blitzwing hasn't shut up since you two left."

"Hey Savage," Optimus said, beaming. "We've got some great news!"

"I already know that you two are bondmates. I'm happy for you."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Megatron asked his mate.

"Go ahead. He's family after all. He should know first."

"I should know what first?" Savage asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I'm pregnant," Megatron said simply.

Savage's optics opened wide in surprise. "That's awesome! Congratulations! And that reminds me, I also have something to tell you guys."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant," Megatron joked.

"No," Savage laughed. "Shockwave and I are bondmates now."

"That's great!" Optimus exclaimed, hugging his brother-in-law. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I thought you hated each other," Megatron said, puzzled.

Savage shrugged. "I don't know what happened. One minute we're about to kill each other, the next minute we're bondmates."

Optimus chuckled. "You two were in love with each other all along. You just couldn't admit it to yourselves."

"Or each other," Megatron smirked.

"Yeah yeah," the young blackbird muttered, rolling his optics. "So what brings you back so quickly anyway?"

"We're going to move into my base, so we're getting our things," Optimus said. "And to tell the troops we're having a sparkling."

"Most of the guys will be happy for you. Though Lugnut probably won't be."

"Lugnut will just have to get over it," Megatron said.

"Well, let's get this over with," Optimus said, heading off.

Megatron and Savage followed Optimus, the two of them flanking the young truck. As they walked down the hall, Megatron sent a command to gather in the main room over the Decepticon frequency. When they reached the main room, the Decepticon crew had already gotten there. Every bot on the ship knew never to disobey an order from Megatron; and that when an order was given, it was to be carried out as quickly as possible.

When they entered the room, Lugnut immediately hurried over. "Most glorious Lord Megatron! Welcome b-!" The single-eyed bomber plane's voice cut off when he saw Optimus standing next to the Decepticon Commander. "You brought the Autobot…."

"Knock it off Lugnut," Savage said. "We're at peace with the Autobots."

"Hello Lugnut," Optimus said cheerfully, getting a grunt in reply.

"Everyone listen up!" Megatron announced. "I have an announcement to make."

All the Decepticons paid close attention. Though Megatron had become considerably less violent after he and Optimus had started being a couple, no one there wanted to do anything that might anger him. The only ones who were not worried were Optimus who was smiling at his bondmate, Savage who was keeping an optic on Lugnut, and Lugnut who was torn between groveling at his Lord's feet or glaring hatefully at Optimus.

"Optimus and I are expecting a sparkling."

The room was filled with a dead silence. No one had been expecting this piece of news. Everyone was stunned right down to their core processor. Then Lugnut began to splutter, shock and outrage making it impossible to speak.

"This is great news," said the spy Shockwave once his shock wore off.

"Yes, great news. Though unexpected," said Icy, one of the triple-changer Blitzwing's three personalities. Then Random took over, giggling like mad and clapping his hands. The final personality Hothead had nothing to say, the easily angered bot having passed out from a CPU crash.

"Thank you everyone," Optimus said with a smile. "The two of us have decided to move into my base. It's what's best for the sparkling."

"That's understandable," Shockwave said, glancing at Lugnut. Both he and Savage moved closer to the large bot, who was shaking in rage.

"Shockwave, while I'm at the Autobot base, you will be in charge here," Megatron said.

"N… NO!" Lugnut suddenly shouted, lunging at Optimus, "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!"

Savage snarled and darted forward in an attack. He and Shockwave managed to pin Lugnut down, not letting him move. Optimus, who was considerably startled, pressed against Megatron's side.

The silver Decepticon was shocked and angry. "Lugnut! What is wrong with you?"

"LET ME GO! AUTOBOT SCUM! YOU DO NOT DESERVE HIM!"

Megatron growled angrily. "Lugnut! I order you to stand down or I will destroy you myself! Optimus is my bondmate and the father of this sparkling, so you will respect him as you respect me!"

"Graah!"

"Is… is he crying?" Optimus whispered.

Hearing his bondmate, Megatron looked closer. Lugnut was indeed crying, tears spilling out from his large optic. The former tyrant sighed. "Shockwave, Savage. Let him go."

Savage and Shockwave glanced at each other, then released the over-sized bot and stepped back. Lugnut stayed on the floor, sobbing bitterly.

"Everyone, leave."

The Decepticons quietly filed out of the room. Blitzwing glanced back at Lugnut as he left, a look of worry and concern on his face.

Megatron squatted down in front of Lugnut. "Why can't you accept the fact that Optimus Prime is my bondmate?" he asked.

Lugnut mumbled something that was inaudible, refusing to look at his leader.

"Answer me Lugnut," Megatron said gently.

"Because it should have been me," Lugnut whispered, longing in his voice.

Megatron sighed again. "Lugnut, you and I both know that it wouldn't have worked between us," he said softly, placing a hand on Lugnut's helm. "Take Blitzwing as your mate. He's been trying to get your attention for years."

"But I…" Lugnut choked.

'Poor guy,' Optimus thought. 'Being in love with someone who could never love him back.'

"I know you love me Lugnut, but you have to let me go."

Lugnut nodded sadly as Megatron helped him to his feet, looking up at him with tears in his optic.

"You were a great soldier Lugnut," Megatron said. "And I know that you will be a great caretaker."

Unnoticed, Blitzwing had returned and was peeking around the door, sighing in relief when he saw that Lugnut was standing and unharmed. Then Savage, who had been leaning against Shockwave with his bondmate's arm around his waist, spotted Blitzwing and motioned for him to come in. The gray and purple triple-changer walked over quietly, feeling suddenly shy.

I hope they'll be happy together, Optimus said over the bond, crossing his fingers like he had seen Sari do when making a wish.

I'm sure they'll be fine, Megatron replied, pulling Optimus closer to him.

Blitzwing stood in front of Lugnut, gazing at him for a bit, then put his hand on the side of his face. Lugnut looked up at him a little sullenly, and was surprised to see real concern and affection in his optics. Lugnut had never had someone look at him like that before, certainly Megatron had never looked at him like that. The myopic bot smiled slightly at Blitzwing, receiving a happy smile in return.

"C'mon," Megatron said. "Let's leave them alone."

"Right," Optimus agreed, as the four bots left the room, giving Lugnut and Blitzwing some privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Megatron and Optimus left to go back to their quarters, Lugnut put his hand over Blitzwing's. Random giggled at the touch, smiling happily at the one-optic mech and receiving a small smile in return.

"Lord Megatron said… that you like me," Lugnut said, feeling a little shy. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is, you big idiot," Hothead snapped before switching over to Icy. "I just never said anything because it was Megatron you wanted."

Lugnut blushed a little at that. "I'd like to… give us a chance."

"So would I," Blitzwing replied, optics lighting up.

Feeling shy again, Lugnut hesitantly pressed his lips to Blitzwing's to kiss him. Blitzwing eagerly kissed back, deepening the kiss as Lugnut wrapped his arms around him. The large Con moaned as Blitzwing's glossa slid across his lips, lightly gripping the triple-changer's hips. Blitzwing chuckled into the kiss before breaking it to give a light nip to Lugnut's chin.

"Oh!" Lugnut exclaimed. "I liked that."

Blitzwing chuckled and did it again, causing him to moan. Blitzwing then kissed his throat, feeling the green and blue mech shiver. Blitzwing smiled at his reaction before he pressed him against the wall, pinning him there with his chassis.

Lugnut squeaked in surprise. "B-Blitzwing! What are you doing?"

Blitzwing just smiled, not answering, and kissed him again. After a few moments, Lugnut relaxed and kissed back. The tan bot smiled into the kiss, loving the way his body fit against his (hopefully) lover. He ran his finger down the other's side.

Lugnut giggled at the touch. "That tickles."

Blitzwing just chuckled, smiling at him.

"Would you… like to come to my quarters?"

Blitzwing smiled wider. "Lead the way."

The pair headed to Lugnut's quarters, the triple-changer pressing against the larger mech's side. Lugnut blushed a bit at that. He wasn't used to being shown affection from anyone. In fact, no one had ever shown him affection before, not even his parents. He was never shown much kindness either, as most Decepticons considered it a weakness. For someone to feel that way about him, to want to be with him… to love him… it was a new experience for the large bot.

"Here it is," Lugnut said, opening the door to his room.

Blitzwing entered, and looked around. "It's somewhat bigger than my quarters. But of course, you are somewhat bigger than me."

Lugnut scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous. He had never had visitors to his quarters before that wasn't dropping off orders or something else. He wasn't sure what to do. Picking up on his shyness, Blitzwing smiled reassuringly at him.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to," he said. "We can just lie together on your berth."

"That sounds good to me," Lugnut said, putting his arms around the smaller mech's waist.

Blitzwing smiled as he leaned into the embrace. He giggled a little when Lugnut kissed him deeply before picking him up and carrying him to the berth. He kissed back happily, loving the feel of the other's lips against his. Lugnut set Blitzwing on the berth and settled over him, a beautiful smile aimed his way. He smiled back, leaning down to kiss his neck. The triple-changer closed his optics, licking his lips as he felt Lugnut drop tender kisses down his neck before nuzzling his chest.

"That tickles," Random giggled.

Lugnut smiled and nuzzled him again, earning another giggle. He then leaned up for a tender kiss, Blitzwing meeting him halfway. Lugnut love the way Blitzwing melted into the kiss, rubbing against him. He wanted to do more than just kiss, but wasn't sure what to do or how. The large Decepticon had never been with anyone in any way. He had never even kissed anyone before Blitzwing, and certainly had no idea how to do anything beyond that.

"I've, uh… never done anything like this before," he confessed as much to Blitzwing.

Blitzwing's optics softened fondly. "Do you want me to show you?"

At the green mech's nod, Blitzwing rolled them over so he was on top. Lugnut blushed as he looked up at him, getting a smile and a kiss in reply. He eagerly kissed back; wrapping his arms around the smaller bot. Blitzwing chuckled into the kiss, his hand slowly sliding down his side until he reached his panel. Lugnut blushed hard as the other mech gave it a firm rub.

"If you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop," Blitzwing said, dropping a kiss on his neck.

At the larger mech's nod, the triple-changer smiled and passionately kissed him. Lugnut kissed back, tightening his grip on him. He wanted to be as close as possible to the other bot; to hold him fast and never let him go. His panel slid back on its own, cable fully erected.

"Remember what I said, Lugnut. If you want me to stop, just say so," Blitzwing murmured, kissing his neck and chest.

"I know," Lugnut replied, stroking down the other's back.

Blitzwing smiled at him and continued his kisses, moving slowly down his chest and stomach. He slid his glossa over numerous battle scars. The large bomber plan wriggled at the sensation. He hadn't known he was ticklish, and he told his lover as such. Random giggled at that, licking and kissing lower and lower until he reached his port. Lugnut reached down to rub his helmet, the triple-changer pressing into the touch.

Blitzwing smiled at the tender strokes, optics dimming in pleasure. The green and blue Decepticon was so large and clumsy that many did not believe he could be so gentle. Blitzwing had always known better, having watched him for many years. Lugnut always been careful with things that were important to him. The tan mech was happy to learn that he was considered important to the one he loved.

Leaning down, Icy slowly ran his glossa around the rim of his lover's port, smile broadening at the sound of a sharp gasp. He pushed his glossa into the port, mewling a little at the taste. Lugnut cried out in surprise at the sensation, feeling his plating heat up. He fought down the urge to squirm, the talented glossa inside him rubbing over numerous sensors. He gasped again as Blitzwing wrapped his fingers around his cable, stroking the length of hot metal. Lugnut moaned, feeling dizzy. He wasn't used to this at all. His temperature rose fast, causing warning signs on his optic lens. Then Blitzwing's glossa swiped over a very sensitive area, and that did it. Lugnut overloaded hard, lubricant splattering over the triple-changer's face.

Icy blinked in surprise, then chuckled. "Someone's a little excited," he teased.

Lugnut was completely embarrassed. His very first time being intimate with someone, and he overloaded after a few simple licks at his port. He hid his face behind his hands, expecting to be hearing merciless laughter any moment.

Blitzwing smiled softly, knowing what his lover was thinking. "It's quite alright, Lugnut," he said.

Lugnut peeked out from behind his hands, not quite sure if he believed him. Icy smiled again as he wiped the lube from his face, before Random took over and laughed hysterically. Lugnut winced, feeling hurt, but then he realized that the other bot was laughing at the situation and not at him.

"You have nothing to feel embarrassed about," Blitzwing assured him. "You'll learn control soon enough."

Lugnut nodded in thanks. "Can we… do some more?"

"Of course. What would you like to do?"

"Would you…" he asked hesitantly, blushing. "Interface with me?"

Blitzwing smiled happily. "Of course."

Lugnut smiled back and pressed their lips together in a kiss. The triple-changer kissed back, his panel sliding back a moment later. The bomber plane moaned in anticipation as he felt the tip of his lover's cable slide against his port. Blitzwing smiled lovingly at him as he pushed his cable into the port, going slow to avoid hurting the other mech. Lugnut moaned again, hips jerking up as he was filled. He felt hot all over, the pressure in his port lighting up sensors that made him dizzy. Blitzwing gave him some time to adjust to the sensation before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in in a slow but steady pace."

"Ooh… that feels so good," Lugnut panted.

Blitzwing licked the larger bot's throat before thrusting deeper. "It will only get better," he murmured.

Lugnut just moaned in reply and pushed his hips up. It was clear he wanted more and Blitzwing was more than happy to give it to him. He continued to thrust in and out of his port, leaning down to kiss his lover. Lugnut kissed back, nibbling on Blitzwing's lip as one hand drifted down to grope his aft. The triple-changer gasped as his lover's pincer rubbed over him, causing Lugnut to smirk.

Blitzwing smiled and thrust deeper, shivering as his cable was pleasurably squeezed. His smile widened when he heard Lugnut moan, then shivered as his neck was kissed. Wrapping his arms around the larger bot, he rolled them over so that he was on the bottom. A pleasure-filled moan slipped past his lips from the sensation of being pressed down into the berth.

Blinking a little from the change in position, Lugnut quickly recovered and pressed his hips down. "Blitzwing…" he murmured.

"Lugnut," Blitzwing moaned in reply as his lover moved up and down on his cable. "H-harder…"

Happy to oblige, Lugnut moved faster and bearing down hard. Blitzwing gripped his shoulders, loving the feel of the larger bot inside of him. If he had a say in it, the sensation would never end at all. The massive cable in his port, the heat that raced through his systems, and the extremely pleasurable dizzy sensation in his processor.

"B-Blitzwing," the bomber groaned. "I d-don't think… I can l-last!"

"Neither- neither can I!" Hothead said, vocalizer caught between a growl and a moan.

With a shout, the heat in Lugnut's body peaked and he overloaded hard. The triple-changer was right behind him, crying out his name. The large bot went limp on hislover's chest, panting hard; his fans whirling at top speed to cool off his overheated frame. "That was amazing…" he murmured.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Blitzwing said with a smile, kissing his chest.

Lugnut smiled at the kiss and pulled out slowly with a sigh. Rolling to the side, he snuggled close to his lover. Blitzwing chuckled and laid his head on the larger mech's shoulder, gazing at him adoringly. The love shining in his optics was something Lugnut had never seen before, and it made his spark swell with happiness. Leaning forward very slightly, he pressed their lips together tenderly.

Blitzwing smiled into the kiss before pressing forward to kiss him back. Breaking the kiss, he laid his head back on Lugnut's shoulder, watching as the single red optic began to dim. Soft snores were soon heard as the bomber plane fell into recharge, arms wrapped tight around the smaller bot. The triple-changer listened to Lugnut's spark beat in his chest before he too fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus took his bonded's arm with both of his as they went back to their quarters. He smiled when the older bot nuzzled the side of his helm. The young Prime felt like he was floating among the clouds, what with his recent bonding and the sparkling coming. Love and joy was pouring over the bond without restraint. Megatron smiled, returning his love for his mate. Optimus beamed at him as he opened the door to their room and went inside.

"Do you think Lugnut will get together with Blitzwing?" he asked.

"I believe he will," Megatron said. "Lugnut's feelings for me were more hero worship than actual love. Blitzwing will be good for him."

"I hope so. I hate seeing people unhappy," Optimus replied, starting to gather his things up. He blinked and looked over his shoulder when he felt his mate walk up behind him and take hold of his hips. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Megatron purred.

Optimus chuckled and leaned back in his embrace. He loved it when his mate held him like this, like he was a precious treasure. All his troubles melted away to nothing as strong arms wrapped around him lovingly, making him feel safe and warm. Like nothing and no one could ever hurt him. He hadn't felt like this with anyone else; not since his father had held him as a sparkling. Optimus sighed happily as he felt the older bot kiss the back of his neck.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," the former tyrant murmured.

Megatron smiled as he held his smaller lover. His hand began to slide down the other's chest and across his stomach to the smooth metal of his panel. His smile widened when he rubbed and heard a soft moan. He gently steered his mate to the berth, wanting him in every way possible. Climbing onto the berth, Optimus laid back and stretched out like a cat. The silver-grey mech smirked at the sight as he crawled onto the mech, pinning his mate to the soft cushioning with his weight.

"Darling," Optimus said with a smile.

Megatron smiled back and placed his hand on the side of the young mech's face. The red and blue truck nuzzled the large black palm tenderly, purring like a kitten. Megatron couldn't help smiling broader at that, as it was only recently that Optimus had picked up his mate's habit. He leaned down to press their lips together; soft dermas moving against his, and dentals nibbling his bottom lip. Deepening the kiss, the large Decepticon moved his knee between his mate's thighs. Optimus ground his panel against Megatron's leg, moaning from the friction. His mate chuckled deeply before kissing his neck; one hand traveling down to a heated panel.

Optimus mewled as he slid back his panel. "I need you. Take me."

"How can I resist you?" Megatron said with a smile. He kissed his mate again before pressing two fingers into his dripping port.

"You can't," the Prime moaned, bucking his hips.

"Thank Primus for that," the former tyrant chuckled as he thrust his fingers in and out.

"Take me," Optimus said simply, hooking a leg over his mate's hip.

Megatron chuckled at his tone and slid back his panel. Freed from its confines, his cable rose up; fully hard and begging for attention. And attention it received, as slim blue fingers reached down to stroke along its length. A deep groan rumbled in his chest at the touch, cable twitching in his mate's grasp. Optimus smiled at him and gently squeezed.

"O-Optimus!" Megatron gasped.

"Yes, darling?" Optimus asked with a smirk.

"You drive me crazy… in a good way…"

"I know," the young mech said, dropping a kiss on a silver throat.

The silver tyrant chuckled at the pleased note in his mate's voice. He loved that about the red and blue truck – his self-confidence, his sense of humor, and his ability to wrap the older bot around his little finger. Megatron couldn't imagine how he had gotten by for so long without him by his side. He was hooked on the little Prime, completely and eternally.

Positioning himself, he pushed his hips forward; slowly sliding his cable into his mate's hips. Optimus moaned at the pressure sending bursts of pleasure up his spinal strut. Blue fingers tugged on black hips, wanting them to move. Megatron was more than happy to oblige. He began to trust in and out of the warm, wet port; moaning as his mate pushes his hips up to meet each movement.

"Faster," Optimus groaned.

"As you wish," the large Decepticon said, picking up the pace.

The young mech mewled as numerous sensors were rubbed over. "So nice…" he moaned, reaching up to run his servos over the older bot's audios.

Megatron grunted in pleasure at the soft touch. "Primus, you're beautiful in the throes of passion."

"Megatron…" Optimus moaned, hips bucking.

"Yes?" the former tyrant murmured, licking his neck.

Optimus arched at the feeling of his mate's glossa on his neck. "Love you… love you so much…"

"I love you more," Megatron replied.

Pulling his young mate even closer, the silver mech took the tip of a pointed audio into his mouth. He knew how sensitive the spot was, and he gave it plenty of attention; sucking and licking up and down the metal. Optimus cried out and writhed, clawing at his mate's back; leaving behind blue streaks of paint from shoulder to hip. Megatron chuckled and slowed his thrusts, but made each one deeper than the last. Each movement sent jolts of pleasure all through the Autobot's body; made even more pleasurable when he reached down to fondle his own cable.

Then Megatron lightly grazed his dentals over the tip of his mate's audio, and that did it. That gentle touch sent Optimus right into an overload, letting out a strangled cry. His cable gushed out lube as his port clamped down on the massive cable inside it. The sudden squeeze on his cable pushed the large Decepticon into his own overload. He cried out his mate's name as he flooded his port with his release. A few moments later, the only sounds to be heard were heavy panting and the click of fans turning on to cool overheated frames.

Optics sparkling brightly, Optimus reached up to place his hand on his mate's cheek. "My love…" he whispered.

Megatron smiled lovingly, placing a large black hand over the one on his cheek. He leaned down to drop a tender kiss on Optimus's forehead, which earned him a brilliant smile in return. Pulling out of his mate's port with a sigh, the silver mech rolled over to his side. He smiled again when Optimus snuggled close to his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller bot. Just then Megatron felt an odd twinge in his spark, almost like a flutter. But he shrugged it off, figuring that it was just from the afterglow of their love making. Soft lips against his chest brought the former tyrant out of his thoughts.

"I can't wait for our sparkling to arrive," Optimus said, voice both excited and nervous. "Do you think I'll be a good parent?"

"You'll be a great parent," Megatron assured him with a smile.

Optimus smiled back. "Thank you, honey. I know you'll be a great parent too."

"I'm not so sure about that. I have a temper at times; you've seen it."

"Hey, I know you. You would never do anything to hurt our child."

"Yeah, I know," Megatron said, smiling at his mate.

Optimus smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him. The older bot happily kissed back, glossa teasing at the seams of his mate's mouth. The pair stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the afterglow and being close with each other. The young Prime sighed as he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Let's get our things," he said. "We need to get back to base and start fixing up the nursery."

"Let me just hold you for a few more minutes," Megatron groaned, not wanting the moment to end.

"All right," Optimus said with a chuckle.

The silver mech smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, holding him close. He nuzzled his helm tenderly, smiling at the purr it elicited.

Optimus snuggled even closer into his embrace. "You know, things couldn't possibly get any better than this," he said.

Megatron chuckled in agreement. "I'd be surprised if they did."

"Do you think the sparkling will be a mech or a femme?" the red and blue truck wondered.

"Doesn't matter to me. Either way the sparkling will be beautiful," the large Decepticon said, placing a hand on his mate's cheek. "Like you."

Optimus blushed at the praise. "Sweet talker."

"You love it," Megatron chuckled.

"Of course," Optimus grinned.

Megatron smiled broadly at his mate, purring. The young truck chuckled and pressed their lips together. The older bot kissed back happily, holding him close. "Let's go ahead and get our stuff and head back to your base."

"Sure," Optimus said, getting off the berth and starting to pack.

The former tyrant got up as well to get his personal items. When he walked past his mate, he reached out to give him a light pat on his aft. He quickly got swatted for it.

"Now you stop that," Optimus said, smiling at his mate in spite of himself.

Megatron chuckled, packing his stuff away; though he kept copping feels whenever he got the chance. And he kept getting his hand swatted. Optimus giggled as he fended off his mate, although he had to admit he enjoyed the attention. He liked it when the older mech couldn't keep his hands off him; though he would never admit it out loud. No need to encourage the almost constantly horny Decepticon any further. Optimus would never get any peace.

Putting the last of his things into his subspace, Megatron looked around more time to make sure nothing had been missed. As he looked, his spark fluttered again, harder this time. Then suddenly he felt like Omega Supreme had just kicked him in the stomach. The large bot fell to one knee, feeling a rapid drop in energy. He tried to stand back up, but it seemed as though his entire body weighed 10 times more than it should.

"Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed, rushing to his mate's side. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I think it might have something to do with the sparkling."

"Are you alright? Do you want me to call Ratchet?"

"I think I'll be ok. We can call Ratchet on the way to your base," Megatron said, trying to put on a brave face for his mate.

"Are you sure?" the young Prime asked, worried.

"Y-yeah…" Megatron began, trailing off as he fell unconscious.

"Megatron!" Optimus cried out, before frantically calling Ratchet over his com link. -Ratchet! Megatron just passed out! You need to get over here right away!-

-I'm on my way, kid,- Ratchet immediately replied. -Just keep calm.-

-Calm, yeah, ok,- Optimus said, cutting the connection and switching to another link. -Savage!-

"Shockwave, stop it!" Savage laughed, trying to push his mate away from where he was being tickled. He both hated and loved being tickled. -Yeah? What is it, Optimus?-

-Megatron is unconscious!-

Savage jolted upright, the sudden movement knocking Shockwave off the berth. -What? Is he ok?-

-I don't know,- Optimus said, clearly worried. -He just passed out. I commed Ratchet and he's on his way.-

-Hold on, I'll be right there.-

-Yeah, alright.-

Savage quickly explained things to his mate, then jumped up and rushed to his brother's quarters. He ran in so fast he practically fell through the door. The young jet quickly took in the scene and moved to the large mech's side. "Help me get him back onto the berth," he said.

"Right," Optimus said, taking his mate's arm and lifting.

Together, the pair of them maneuvered the silver bot off the floor and onto the berth. "Primus, he's gotten heavier," Savage grunted.

Optimus didn't reply, biting his lower lip instead. "Honey…" he murmured, worry clear in his voice. As if on cue, Megatron stirred slightly and groaned, beginning to wake up.

"Um… excuse me" a voice said, prompting Optimus and Savage to look up at the Decepticon peeking through the door. "There's an Autobot pulling up to the ship. I thought Lord Megatron should know."

"That must be Ratchet."

"I'll get him, you stay here," Savage told his brother-in-law before leaving the room with the other Con.

Right after Savage left, Megatron groaned again and his optics flickered on. "Primus, what happened?"

"Honey!" Optimus exclaimed, grabbing his mate's hand. "You passed out. I almost had a spark attack."

"I'm sorry if I worried you," the former tyrant said, covering his lover's hand with his own.

The red and white truck tried to smile, not wanting his mate to be upset or worried. He hoped that whatever had cause Megatron to pass out was minor and something Ratchet could easily fix. Optimus didn't know what he'd do if something happened to him or the sparkling.

A few moments later, Ratchet walked back in with Savage. "I see you woke up," the ambulance mech said. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Optimus said. "He just collapsed."

"He tripped over everything when he was a youngling," Savage said, chuckling. "Maybe it's coming back to bite him."

"It has nothing to do with that," Megatron said, glaring at his brother. "I just felt a sudden energy drain."

"Sudden energy drain?" Ratchet repeated. "The sparkling shouldn't be taking that much out of you. Have you been refueling properly?" As he spoke, the medic took out a portable scanner from his subspace and started scanning Megatron.

"Under yours and Hook's orders."

"If you've been refueling like you should, then the only thing I can think of is…" Ratchet mused for a moment, going over the scanner readings. "Open your spark chamber."

Megatron narrowed his optics in confusion, but complied. He parted his chest plates to reveal his spark. Looking over Ratchet's shoulder, Optimus couldn't suppress a gasp at the sight in front of him. "There are 2 of them…"

"What?" Megatron and Savage exclaimed simultaneously.

The silver mech's spark was beating normally; a soft red glow emitting from it and filling the room. Threads of energy connected it to the smaller spark that was nestled close. But instead of the single tiny spark that the bots were expecting, there were two. A pair of little sparks beat in time with their parent's; one a soft blue light, the other a vibrant purple.

"Spark split. The sparkling divided itself into two," Ratchet explained. "That's why you collapsed. It takes a lot of energy to create a new spark."

"Dear Primus…" Megatron breathed. "Twins…"

"Twins," Optimus repeated, a broad smile spreading over his face. "We're having twins!"

"Make sure you fuel often and get plenty of recharge," Ratchet informed them. "Two sparklings means twice the energon drain. And congratulations."

Optimus beamed, excited about having twins. He wrapped his arms around his mate's broad shoulder in a warm hug. Megatron, despite being in a bit of shock, smiled and held him close. He could feel the young truck's excitement and wonder over the bond, and sent his own love and joy back.

"Well, it looks like Primus has plans in store for you," Savage said with a smile.

"Looks like it doesn't matter if the sparklings are mechs or femmes," Megatron said. "We have a chance at both now."

"It looks like it," Optimus said, smiling. "I'm so excited!"

The silver mech smiled back at his mate and pulled him into a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and might have stayed like that all day had Ratchet not threatened to brain them both with a wrench if they didn't leave his medbay.

4 months later.

Megatron lounged on the large couch in the warehouse that served as the Autobot base, flipping through the TV channels to find something to watch. After settling on a movie that seemed interesting, the large bot stretched out and laid his hands on his stomach. Glancing down, Megatron couldn't help smiling at what he saw. He had started to show about 2 months ago, and now it was clear that he was carrying the Prime's sparklings. Soon enough the sparklings would be born and he'd be a mother.

"Wow!" a voice broke the gun-copter mech out of his musings. "You're getting huge!"

Megatron glanced over to where Bumblebee was standing in the doorway, staring at his extended stomach. Luckily the mech was in a good mood, or he'd have started flicking stuff at the yellow bot. He often did so when Bumblebee annoyed him, which was most of the time. But today Megatron was feeling particularly cheerful, so he decided to give the small mech a pass.

"It won't be long now until they're born," he said. "They're pretty active."

"Have they started kicking?"

"Yes, they have. Would you like to feel?"

"Really?" Bee exclaimed, optics wide. "Yeah!" He started running over to the couch.

"Walk calmly, please, so you don't cause an accident," Megatron said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Right, sorry," the yellow car smiled sheepishly.

Bumblebee walked the rest of the way normally and placed his hand on Megatron's stomach. The young mech was much smaller than the silver Decepticon, and his hand seemed dwarfed against the silver metal. A few moments later, Bee's optics grew wide as he felt a thump against his palm.

"It kicked my hand! That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

Megatron chuckled. "They tend to keep me up at night with their kicking."

"I'll bet. I still can't believe you and Optimus are going to have sparklings!"

Optimus entered the room and, spotting Bee sitting on the couch with his mate, stopped and leaned against the doorway. He smiled as he listened to them chat with each other. The young Prime was happy that Megatron was getting along with his friends, especially Bumblebee. The yellow compact had been very displeased when Optimus first announced his relationship with the large Decepticon. It had taken an entire hour to calm him down.

"Honestly, I don't know what he see in me," Megatron said half-jokingly as he took a sip of energon.

"I didn't either, at first. But I'm starting too," Bee said. "You're an ok guy."

"Only when I'm not going through a bad mood swing," Megatron smirked.

"Oh please," Savage quipped, entering the room through the other door. "You were moody long before you were carrying."

"He's got you there, honey," Optimus chuckled, walking over to the couch and hugging his mate from behind.

Megatron smiled and laid his hand on his mate's arm. "I guess he does," he said, glaring at his brother who simply smirked.

"I'm not gonna touch that one," Bee said, prompting Optimus to chuckle.

"How is everything at the base?" the former tyrant asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good, actually. Blitzwing and Lugnut became bondmates a few weeks ago," Savage informed him. "They can't keep their servos off each other. It's kind of weird."

"That's good," Optimus said, smiling. "I'm glad they're happy."

"Lugnut and Blitzwing? Gross!" Bee exclaimed, making a face. "That's a mental picture I didn't need!"

"Same here," Megatron muttered.

Savage smirked. "Blitzwing and Lugnut, kissy kissy," he teased, causing his brother to roll his optics.

"Gak! Excuse me, I need to wash out my optics!" Bee cried before practically fleeing the room.

Optimus and Savage chuckled, the jet leaning against the back of the couch. Megatron smiled and leaned back to rest his head on his mate's chest. "Well, that's one way of getting rid of Bumblebee," he remarked.

"I'll have to remember that," the young truck said. "So how are you feeling, honey?"

"So-so. These two won't stop kicking me."

Optimus giggled and placed his hand on his mate's stomach. He smiled happily when he felt a thump from a tiny kick against his hand. "Seems they want out."

"They can wait the remaining 3 months," Megatron said with a slight huff.

Savage snorted with laughter at his older brother's tone. "Well, I gotta get going. See you guys later," he said.

"Ok, later Savage," Optimus said as the jet left. He then wrapped his arms around his mate. "Feel like cuddling, sexy?"

"With you, of course."

Optimus grinned and pressed close to his mate. Megatron smiled and slide his arms around the smaller mech, holding him close. He nuzzled him tenderly with a deep purr. His smile grew when he heard an answering purr.

"I got the results back from your last exam," the young truck informed his mate. "We're having mechs."

"That's great news," the silver bot said, smiling broadly. "That would explain why they're kicking so much."

"I thought of some names for them. What do you think of Starwatcher and Moonseeker?"

"I love them," Megatron said, nuzzling his mate's helm.

"The nursery is almost finished. We just need to decide what color to paint it," Optimus said, giving the older mech a kiss.

{We can worry about that later,} Megatron said, deepening the kiss.

{Mm, worry about what?}

Megatron purred smugly, pleased that he could drive the thoughts right out of his mate's head with a simple kiss. {Painting the nursery.}

{Oh yeah,} Optimus giggled. {I was thinking a soft blue. It'll be easy on their little optics.}

{I like it. Especially on you.}

{Blue it is then,} Optimus said, gently kissing his mate's neck. {I love you.}

{Not as much as I love you,} Megatron purred.

"I hope the sparklings will be born soon," the red and blue Prime said. "I'm sick of having to do self-service."

"How do you think I feel?" the silver mech replied. "I mentioned it to Ratchet. He said we can still do it, but we have to be careful. So as not to hurt the little ones."

"Thank Primus. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get some relief soon."

Megatron smiled and reached down, ghosting his finger over his mate' panel. The metal immediately warmed under his touch, the young truck leaning into the sensation with a moan.

"We shouldn't do it here in the rec room," he said. "Sari might walk in. let's go to our room."

"The kid needs to learn sex-ed sometime," Megatron joked. "But I guess you're right." He gazed at his mate, optics glazed slightly with desire. "But when we get to our quarters you're mine."

Optimus shivered at the lustful tone. "Primus, I love the sound of your voice. You're going to make me overload right here."

"You'd better not, or I'll have to punish you," the large bot said with a throaty purr.

"You say that like it would be a bad thing," the smaller mech said with a pleased shudder.

"I'm having a hard time controlling myself out in the open," Megatron admitted, caressing his mate's face.

The Prime tenderly nuzzled the large black palm. "Talk dirty to me. Tell me what you plan to do to me."

"Well, since you're tired of pleasuring yourself, I'd do it for you," the Decepticon purred, licking and kissing at a pale blue neck. "While I have you pinned to the wall."

The young Autobot mewled and tilted his head back to give his mate more access. "What would you do?"

"I would pleasurably torture you until you scream my name, begging for more," he said, nipping at his throat; arm around a slender waist.

Optimus panted as his temperature soared from lust and need. "More."

Megatron growled playfully, enjoying watching the younger mech squirm. "Once I have you begging for me, I'd take you from behind. I'll continue to play with your cable while I thrust into you, until you scream my name again." He slowly licked his right audio.

The red and blue truck overloaded hard, biting his lip to hold back a scream. Lube seeped out from the seams of his panel and onto the couch. The former tyrant chuckled against his neck. "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh goody. Let's go to our room," Optimus grinned, standing up.

Megatron smirked and grabbed a scrap of paper, writing a quick note. 'Wet couch, don't sit here.' He then stood and took his mate's hand. "After you."

The young Prime chuckled and they headed for their quarters. Once there, Megatron was true to his word and pinned Optimus to the wall, his back facing his mate. He purred into his mate's audio, lightly stroking his panel; which he had closed on the way back from the rec room. The younger bot moaned and reopened his panel, cable already hard again.

The silver mech nuzzled his helm before gently grasping his cable. "You must be punished, Optimus."

"Punish me, my love," Optimus groaned.

"Oh I shall, my dear, and you will love every second of it," Megatron smirked, slowly running his hand up and down his mate's cable while kissing and licking his neck.

Optimus moaned in lust and braced himself against the wall with his arm. He mewled and squirmed as the larger mech played with the tip of his cable; giving it a gentle squeeze before continuing his strokes.

"Oh… oh, that feels so nice," he mewled, reaching back to place his hand on his mate's cheek.

"Glad you're enjoying your punishment," the former tyrant chuckled, nuzzling the smaller bot's palm as he increased his speed slightly.

Optimus moaned, his free hand clawing at the wall. "More… please… I need more…"

Megatron smiled before nipping down a strong jaw line teasingly. He continued to stroke his mate's cable, giving it an occasional gentle squeeze. The young truck was like putty in the large mech's hands; hips thrusting into black servos, moans and whimpers slipping past parted lips.

"Please… inside me, please," he begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could show you mercy," Megatron chuckled, sliding back his panel to free his large cable.

Optimus clawed at the wall again, this time with both hands; fingers digging gorges in the metal. "Please, oh please! Need you! Need you so much!"

"Told you I would have you begging for more," the silver Decepticon smirked, licking the pale blue neck before sliding his cable into the sensitive rear port.

"Yes! Oh Primus, yes!" the Prime cried out, tossing his head back.

Megatron growled playfully as he thrust in and out of his mate; hot silver metal rubbing against port walls while black fingers stroked a stiff cable. Optimus was rendered incoherent from desire, babbling nonsense while his hips jerked back and forth. The former tyrant was clearly enjoying himself as he ravaged his bondmate, reducing him to a pleasure-shot puddle.

"Mine mine mine!" he declared.

"Yours! I'm yours!"

The older bot smiled and thrust in deeper, hitting a particular clump of sensors. A jolt ran through Optimus, causing him to overload hard; screaming his bonded's name over and over again. Feeling his mate's port walls clamp down on his cable and hearing his name being cried out send Megatron into his own overload. He cried out the smaller mech's name as lube gushed out from his cable, arms tightening around a slender waist. Which was fortunate as Optimus had just passed out, falling back completely limp.

Megatron smiled as he removed he cable from his mate's port and tucked it away. He gathered the younger mech into his arms and carried him to the berth, laying him out gently. Optimus smiled in his sleep, murmuring softly. Red optics were soft with love as large hands cleaned up the smaller frame. Megatron crawled into the berth and pulled his mate close, snuggling in lovingly. He dropped a tender kiss on soft lips before he closed his optics and let recharge overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus smiled with satisfaction, putting down his paintbrush as he looked at the nearly painted nursery wall. "Done," he said. "The nursery is finally painted."

"You missed a spot," Megatron said, pointing to a wall with a blank area in the exact shape of Optimus' silhouette.

"Now how the heck did that happen?" Optimus wondered aloud, picking his brush back up to paint the spot.

Megatron chuckled and shook his head, grinning to himself. He knew how it had happened, as he had painted it that way himself.

"Oh, shut up," the young truck muttered, quickly figured it out. "As soon as the paint's dry, I'll move the cribs and everything else in here."

Megatron chuckled again, tossing his own brush in the empty can. Optimus could help but smile at him as he started to clean up. The older mech helped out as best as he could, being unable to bend over from the size of his stomach. Being nine months pregnant meant that a lot of energy was being used to do simple, everyday tasks. Both Hook and Ratchet had tried to put the large Decepticon on strict bed rest, but Megatron ignored them. Lying in a berth all day with nothing to do would have driven him crazy. And Optimus was always around to make sure he didn't overtire himself.

"I know that was just painting, but that took a lot out of me," Megatron said.

"That's not surprising, since you could give birth to the twins at any moment," Optimus said, stretching up to kiss his mate's cheek. "Why don't you go and get some energon while I finish cleaning?"

"Good idea," Megatron said, stretching before he left the room. He walked down to the rec room to get some energon from the dispenser. As he drank the cube, he felt a sudden wetness followed by a splash. He looked down to see oil running down his legs and spreading onto the floor. "SLAG!"

Hearing his mate swear all the way from the nursery, Optimus looked up in worry. "Honey, is something wrong?" he called out.

"MY FREAKING OIL BROKE!"

"Oh slag!" Optimus cried, racing to the rec room. He frantically called Ratchet over the com on his way there. -Ratchet, Megatron just went into labor! We're in the rec room!-

-I'll be right there, kid,- Ratchet replied. -Just stay calm.-

Megatron was managing to keep his breathing steady and stay outwardly calm, but on the inside he was freaking out. He had fought in more battles than he could count and faced millions of enemies trying to take his life and had never felt an out of fear. But he had never been a parent before, and the reality of that was hitting him hard. Even his mate reaching his side was doing little to reassure him.

"It's going to be ok, honey," Optimus said, taking his mate's hand. "Ratchet will be here any second. Just take deep breaths."

Megatron gave him a pained smiled, feeling a contraction hit.

A few minutes later, Ratchet rushed into a room with a rolling cot. "Help me get him onto this."

"Of course," Optimus said.

"I may be having sparklings, but I can still get onto a cot," Megatron said, getting onto the cot with his mate's help.

Optimus smiled at his mate as he and Ratchet pushed the cot to the med bay. The young truck held the older mech's hand as they moved him to a berth, smiling as Megatron gave it a light squeeze.

"Open up," Ratchet said, tapping Megatron's chest plates.

"I was getting to it!" Megatron snapped, opening his chest plates.

Optimus gazed down in awe at the sight that greeted him. A thick film had covered Megatron's spark chamber, dimming the glow that came from the ball of energy. A small shadow lay beneath the film, squirming slightly. Even few moments the film would pull taunt, stretching the plastic-like substance. A tear had already formed in the center and it grew just a tiny bit with every contraction.

"Won't be long now," Ratchet said. "Just keep taking deep breaths and push."

As the medic was speaking, the med bay doors opened and Savage ran through. The flier had rushed from the Decepticon ship the moment he had felt his brother's pain over their sibling bond. He ran to Megatron's side and took his free hand in his own.

"Out! Now!" Optimus said loudly, not wanting to share this moment with a stranger. He was too frazzled to realize that it was his brother-in-law.

"What?" Savage asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Out!" Optimus yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder. He bodily tossed the slightly larger mech out of the med bay, slamming the doors shut and locking them. Savage stared at the doors, red optics wide with shock.

Megatron chuckled, enjoying the sight of Optimus shoving his little brother out of the room. But the chuckles turned to a gasp when a large contraction hit; the film tearing right down the middle. It felt like his spark was being ripped apart. The former tyrant blocked the pain from slipping over the bond, not wanting to worry his mate.

"Honey!" Optimus said, running back to his mate's side and taking his hand.

"Here comes the first one," Ratchet said matter-of-factly.

Megatron growled in pain as he pushed; the first sparkling starting to move up and out of the spark chamber. "YOU'RE HAVING THE NEXT ONE!" he yelled, the pain getting to him for a moment.

Optimus laughed, feeling a little hysterical. He would have hyperventilated if Ratchet hadn't given him a strong whack to the back of his head.

"Got it!" Ratchet declared, having reached into the spark chamber and lifted out the wailing sparkling. The medic grabbed a sterilized cloth and tenderly wiped off the mixture of oil and other fluids before wrapping it in a blanket and setting it in a small makeshift crib. As he was working, the large Decepticon groaned softly and leaned back a little further on the berth, panting hard.

Gazing over at the crib, the young Autobot felt breathless. Wide blue optics went over every detail of the newborn; soft purple paint contrasting nicely with gleaming white, a red visor with tiny optics behind it looking around curiously, and little points on its helmet similar to Optimus' own.

"He's beautiful," Optimus breathed.

Megatron smiled at his mate's words, sitting up to try to see his son. But the older mech fell back again with another gasp when another pain shot through him. The second sparkling wanted to come out and it wanted out NOW! Optimus gave his mate's hand a gentle squeeze, flooding the bond with love and support.

"You can do it, honey," he said. "Just one more and you're done."

"One more big push, Megatron," Ratchet told him.

Giving his younger mate's hand a squeeze back, Megatron smiled up at him before closing his optics to concentrate on pushing. He grit his teeth to avoid yelling, the pain no better this time than the first. It was as though the sparkling was trying to claw its way out of him the hard way.

"And here we are," Ratchet declared, lifting the sparkling out. The little mech was crying its little blue optics out, cold and wet from the birthing fluids. The ambulance mech cleaned it off and set it next to his twin, wrapped up in a snuggly blanket.

"You did it, honey," Optimus murmured, leaning over to kiss his mate on the cheek. "Great job."

"I'm serious, you're having the next kid," Megatron panted as he tried to relax his systems. "Are the sparklings all right?"

"Ratchet's checking them over now," the red and blue truck told him with a smile.

Megatron smiled back before he fell right into recharge, the birth having drained him of energy. Optimus' optics softened as he looked over at the crib, watching Ratchet give the twins a scan to make sure they were healthy. A few minutes later, the medic picked the sparklings up and brought them over to their father. Optimus gazed down at the little bundles currently snuggling up to his chest.

"Hello, little ones," he said softly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

As the young truck sat on an empty berth to cuddle with his sons, Ratchet went over to unlock the doors. Savage, who had been pacing back and forth the entire time, quickly entered the medbay. His optics swept the room, widening when they caught sight of the new family. He walked over and sat beside Optimus, optics glowing with joy.

"They're beautiful," he said softly.

"Yeah," Optimus agreed, smiling. "I'm sorry I threw you out earlier. I was freaking out a bit."

"It's alright," Savage replied with a shrug. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been tossed from a room. Probably won't be the last."

Optimus chuckled at that, grinning at his brother-in-law before being distracted by quiet chirps. Both sparklings were looking up at the two adults, curious about the large figures holding them.

Savage smiled before using the back of his hand to stroke one of the sparkling's cheek. "He looks kind of like Megatron," he said. "At least in coloring."

"You know, he kind of does," the red and blue Autobot said. The silvery-grey paint with red trimming did make the little mech resemble his mother; though instead of bright red optics, he had optics as blue as sapphires.

"Would you like to hold one?" Optimus asked.

"Of course," Savage smiled. He had always wanted sparklings of his own; but he had never mentioned it to Shockwave as he wasn't sure if his mate felt the same way.

"This is Starwatcher," Optimus said, carefully handing him the purple and white sparkling. He then tenderly cuddled the other one to his chest. "And this is Moonseeker."

"Hello, little one. I'm your uncle," Savage said. His optics widened, then softened as little Starwatcher grabbed a hold of his finger.

Optimus smiled at the pair. "He likes you."

"I have that way with sparklings," the flier said. "They just like me for some reason."

"Really?" the truck said, spark melting as Moonseeker reached up to touch his nose with a curious chirp.

"Yes. Even during the war, sparkling weren't afraid of me," Savage told him. "I guess I was made to be a parent."

"So why don't you and Shockwave have a sparkling together?" Optimus asked, kissing the tiny hand on his face and making the sparkling giggle.

"I don't know if he wants sparklings," the jet sighed. He then smiled when Starwatcher sniffed at his finger.

"So ask him. You never know; he might want kids as much as you do."

Savage glanced over at his brother-in-law, thinking about his words. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he finally said, tickling the sparkling in his arms.

At the sound of the sparkling's happy squeal, Megatron jolted awake. He jerked upright; optics looking for an attack as his fusion cannon armed itself. He calmed quickly though when he spotted his mate and brother close by.

"Hey there, honey," Optimus said, not at all fazed by the larger mech's abrupt awakening. "Come over and meet your sons."

Powering down his cannon, Megatron got off the berth and walked over to his mate. He gazed down at the twins, optics swimming with emotion. He lifted a hand and laid it on his son's helm as though to see if he was real or not. It was clear that the former tyrant was at a loss for words.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Optimus whispered.

"No words can express how beautiful they are," Megatron whispered, stroking Moonseeker's cheek with his thumb. Moonseeker chirped happily, tilting into the touch. Megatron gently took the sparkling and cradled him to his chest. He optics softened as the little mech yawned, optics dimming sleepily.

"That's a good look for you," Savage told his brother.

"I could say the same for you, little brother," Megatron chuckled, looking over at the flier.

Savage smiled, then carefully handed Starwatcher back to Optimis. "I'd better get going," he said. "Someone other than Shockwave has to keep those dummies in line."

Optimus nodded, lifting Starwatcher to nuzzle him; much to the sparkling's enjoyment. "Alright. Good luck, Savage."

Savage smiled and nodded before leaving. Optimus and Megatron left the medbay as well, going back to the quarters. They took the twins to the nursery, both glad that the paint had had enough time to dry while they were in the medbay. As Megatron tucked the sleeping Moonseeker into the crib, he glanced at his mate.

"Good luck with what?" he asked.

"Savage wants to be a parent," Optimus said, holding onto a squirming Starwatcher. "But he's afraid Shockwave doesn't."

"It can be hard to tell what Shockwave is thinking," Megatron agreed. "It's understandable that Savage would be worried."

"Yeah," the young Autobot said. "I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for them."e for you, little brother,"d

Megatron nodded, wanting his younger brother to be happy. He had always been protective of the jet ever since they were children. The former tyrant was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of soft cries. Starwatcher was fussing in his father's arms, face scrunched up and optics filling with tears. Taking Starwatcher and cradling him to his chest, Megatron purred softly. But instead of calming down, the little mech began to cry.

"I think he's hungry," Optimus said.

Glancing around the room, Megatron spotted the small fridge that they had installed to store the special energon made for the sparklings. He walked over and pulled out a bottle, popping it into his son's mouth. Starwatcher squeaked in surprise before drinking the formula. Megatron smiled and sat down on a couch near the cribs. Optimus was already sitting, and the young Autobot leaned against his mate's side. Love flowed across the bond as the pair happily enjoyed each other's company.

A few minutes later the bottle was completely empty. Starwatcher let out a loud burp before giggling and waving his arms. Megatron chuckled and wiped the remaining energon off with his finger. The little mech cooed then yawned, visor dimming tiredly. Just a little bit later he was fast asleep.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy," Optimus whispered.

"Me neither," Megatron whispered back, tucking Starwatcher in next to his brother.

Optimus smiled, watching the twins sleep. "I'm going to get the camera."

"Make sure the flash isn't on," Megatron chuckled.

"Of course," the young truck said, slipping out of the room.

A few minutes later Optimus returned with the camera. Megatron smiled as he watched his mate simply gaze at the sparklings before taking the picture. He put his arm around the younger mech to hold him close. Optimus smiled up at Megatron, love and joy shining in his optics.

"They're so beautiful," Optimus whispered. "They're perfect."

"Just like you," the grey Con said with a smile.

"I'm not perfect," Optimus murmured, blushing.

"Yes, you are," Megatron insisted, nuzzling his mate.

Nuzzling back, Optimus pressed close to the large mech. He wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and drew Megatron down for a passionate kiss. Love flooded the bond as the two mechs simply held each other, gazing joyfully at the little miracles that had made their world complete.

"You know, he kind of does," the red and blue Autobot said. The silvery-grey paint with red trimming did e large figures holding them.

optics swept the room, widening whenmake the little mech resemble his mother; though instead of bright red optics, he had optics as blue as sapphires.


End file.
